


Hermione is Clueless for Once

by Nonbinary_dude_chillin



Series: Harry Potter Song Fics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breakup with Ron, F/F, Hermione is clueless, How Did I Come Up With This, How do I write?, M/M, Pansy is a songwriter, Song fic, Sort of Fluffy Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbinary_dude_chillin/pseuds/Nonbinary_dude_chillin
Summary: Hermione is swamped by all of the paperwork. Being the Minister for Magic isn’t fun at all. She needs a good distraction. Maybe it could be the letter that appeared on her desk.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson/Hermione Granger
Series: Harry Potter Song Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913374
Kudos: 49





	Hermione is Clueless for Once

**Author's Note:**

> This is a song fic based on the song Just Friends. All credit goes to the songwriter. Hermione is clueless in this story. Hope you enjoy. Comments and Kudos are appreciated!

My head slams down on the table. There’s just too much paperwork. It had piled up when I had been sick. Everything was going wrong, first the breakup with Ron, then dragon pox, and now all of the unfinished Auror case files! I should have known the being head of the Ministry was quite possibly the worst job out there.

I hear a knock on the office door. “Come in.” I say thinking ‘This situation is only about to get worse.’

The door creaks open. I look up and notice a pair of black stilettos with diamonds on them. I immediately know who it is.

“‘Mione darling. Are you alright?” Pansy Parkinson says.

After the legendary battle of Hogwarts Pansy and Draco had come to help rebuild the school. They had also apologized again and again. They had done the most work to rebuild the school. McGonigal was impressed and allowed them to stay and complete school. Gregory Goyle had also come back, but he didn’t stay to formally complete his studies. 

The Golden Trio and the two outcasts had quickly become friends. Draco’s parents were in Azkaban, so now, free of his father’s clutches, he decided to dye his hair bright blue, get a nose piercing and wear makeup.

So it was no surprise when he came out as gay. Pansy had claimed to know all along while Harry had had an unusual giddy grin on his face. Of course Ron and Hermione already knew that he was bisexual waaaaayyyyy befor he actually came out. Pansy supplied them with the information that Draco had had a crush on Harry since the Yule Ball in 4th year.

So naturally Hermione and Ron had convinced Harry to play Truth or Dare with them. Pansy dared Draco and Harry to go into the Room of Requirement for an hour. They opened the closet door an hour later and the two boys were sound asleep in a bed. Most likely naked.

After their studies at Hogwarts, Hermione, Ron and Pansy had gone on to work at the Ministry. Ron as an Auror, Pansy and Hermione as Unspeakables. Hermione had got a promotion only four years later to work as the Minister. Harry and Draco had stayed at Hogwarts to teach.

If she had to admit it. Hermione might have had a *thing* for Pansy earlier than she would have liked. Ron had noticed something was off and decided that they were better off as friends.

“‘Mione? ‘Mione! HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER!”

My head snaps up. “What?!”

Pansy rolls her eyes. “I was just asking you if you were going to come to the club tonight. I booked a gig.”

My eyebrows shoot up in surprise and I feel a lot lighter. Pansy was working as a songwriter for a second career. She has an amazing voice that made Hermione feel very dizzy. She has been working on a new song for some time now but has refused to let anyone see even a snippet of it.

“Pansy! That’s wonderful! You finally finished your song.”

Pansy nods impatiently, “Yes darling. But I need to know if you're coming. I won't sing it if you can’t.”

“Of course I’ll come!” I say, “I wouldn't miss it for the world!”

Pansy grins and struts out of the office. Her Unspeakable robes should not be allowed to look that good on her.

I glance at the clock and turn back to my paperwork. Only three more hours and I’ll be free to go. I reach down to grab the next file but my hand closes on something else instead.

It’s a letter.

And it has my name on it. It’s perfectly sealed with a green stamp.

That’s odd. Any letter from a Ministry employee had a purple seal. All of my letters were being screened and tested for curses too. Just in case I wave my wand over the envelope. There is no trace of magic at all.

I decide to open it but to be cautious. I pick off the wax and flip open the top. It doesn’t explode. Or spit death gas. A tiny creature does not jump out and try to kill me. That’s good.

There is a little slip of paper inside. I take it out and begin to read:

Dear Hermione Jean Granger,

There has been something on my chest that I have been wanting to say for a while.

My heart thumps in my chest. This seems like a love letter. Although the handwriting is of no one I know. But it seems familiar. I know that I shouldn't go on, but I keep reading anyway.

I know that you have recently gone through a breakup. It must be really hard for you. Being the Minister and all. But it’s hard to keep my feelings contained. I really really like you. And not as a friend. You're probably dying to know who I am. Well I’ll give you a hint, we’ve recently become friends. And just friends. Don’t worry. You’ll know who I am by tonight.

Toodles,

Some cheesy name.

I stare at the note in my hand. I’ve always considered myself to be good at solving mysteries. The hint given was that we had recently become friends. And the way this person writes… It seems very familiar. And I should recognize the handwriting.

This is way too confusing, and my brain is already stretched to its limit. I decide to push the letter to the back of my mind. They did say that I would know by tonight.

I need to hurry to finnish my paperwork so I can see Pansy sing at the club.

… 

I run into the bar. I hope I'm not late! The lady at the counter lets me in. I look around and see a makeshift stage in the corner. Pansy is standing there setting up a microphone. I sigh; I didn’t miss it.

I walk up behind her, “Hi Pans!”

She jumps and swears. I always seem to make her jumpy, “Merlin’s balls ‘Mione!” She says, “Next time don’t scare me or I’ll hex your tits off.”

She turns around and my brain short circuits. She’s wearing a flashy black dress with no straps. It’s very short and very tight. I find myself staring where I shouldn’t be. She’s also wearing large hoop earrings. They compliment her black hair which she has spelled into a stunning bob. She truly is beautiful.

I am pulled from my trace by Pansy snapping her finger in my face, “‘Mione? Hermione darling? Are you alright?”

She’s looking at me with concern, “Yes, yes.” I say hurriedly, “I’m fine!”

“Okay…” She looks skeptical, so I plaster a bright smile over my face.

She turns back to the mic, and once again I find myself looking where I shouldn’t. I can feel my face turning red so I mutter something about going to get drinks.

I need to calm down. My heart is racing, and my hands are sweaty. I reach the loo and slam the stall door shut. I take deep calming breaths. It was just getting worse and worse. And Pansy was just getting more attractive.

I put my face in my hands and groan. How am I going to survive when she’s just right there teasing me? I step out of the stall and turn on the tap. As I splash water on my face I try to take control of my emotions. It doesn’t work. Of course it doesn’t!

I exit the loo and walk back over to Pansy, trying to force my face to seem nonchalant.

“Weren’t you going to get drinks?” She asks.

“Umm…” I stutter.

“Doesn’t matter anyway darling. I probably shouldn't drink before I sing anyway.”

“By the way when does it start?”

Pansy smirks “Right now.”

She shoves me off the stage, and my skin tingles where she touches it. “Break a leg.” I say and she just waves her hand.

A bartender gets up on the stage next to Pansy and calls for attention: “Guys, gals and nonbinary pals! Welcome! Tonight we have something truly special. An amateur singer has just released a new song and tonight she’s going to sing it live to you! Please, give it up for… Pansy Parkinson.”

Everyone cheers but not as loud as I do. Pansy looks a little nervous but the look is gone as soon as she picks up her microphone.

“Hello everyone. I would like to dedicate this song to someone very special to me.”

She winks down at me and I raise an eyebrow. Did she mean me? Before I have time to think the music has already started.

“Not ready I get it,  
Don't want complications. You gotta focus on yourself  
You cancel no worries, it's all good,  
No hurry. Your heart belongs to someone else.”

My heart sinks in my chest. Is Pansy in love with someone?

“You know I'm always here to keep you company.  
Company. But I can't help but feel it's not enough for me.”

I suppose I shouldn’t be that surprised. Pansy is a perfectly likable person. She is absolutely capable of liking someone. Just not me.

“Maybe I don't wanna be just friends.  
See you only on the weekends.  
Sorry, hope you understand.  
I like you a little too much for that.”

I listen closely to the lyrics. Just friends. That rings a bell.

“Maybe I don't wanna be just friends.  
Always hearing about your ex.  
Sorry there's no going back.  
I like you a little too much for that.  
Maybe I don't Wanna be…”

‘Always hearing about your ex?’ Sounds like a bad person to like. Pansy has a bad taste. I want to keep ranting in my head about Pansy’s love life but I can’t. She reaches down and pulls me up onstage before I have the chance. I stand stock still as Pansy continues to sing.

“If I'm such a nice girl and you had a great time.  
Why don't we kick it up a notch?  
How about you come over,  
Move in to me closer and let my hands give it a shot.”

Pansy looks me in the eye and I blush. At the lyrics and at how piercing her gaze is.

“You know I'm always here to keep you company, company  
But I can't help but feel it's not enough for me.”

Pansy leans in my ear, “C’mon Granger. I’ve heard you sing. Give it a shot.” My eyes widen; I only ever sing in the shower. But before I could stop myself I’m singing the next chorus with her.

“Maybe I don't wanna be just friends.  
See you only on the weekends.  
Sorry, hope you understand.  
I like you a little too much for that.  
Maybe I don't wanna be just friends.  
Always hearing about your ex.  
Sorry there's no going back.  
I like you a little too much for that.  
Maybe I don't wanna be…  
Just friends.”

I grin as the last of the music dies away. I finally understand now. Merlin I’ve been dense. That note was from Pansy!

I look over at her. She’s standing there with a look of awe on her face. “‘M-Mione! You were just amazing!”

I smile sheepishly. I still can’t believe I actually did that.

The bartender gets up on stage and addresses the crowd again. “Well, that was certainly something wasn’t it? Who knew that our own Minister has a voice like that? What a surprise.”

The crowd cheers, and I grin like the Cheshire Cat. Tonight honestly couldn’t get any better!

Then Pansy raises the microphone to her lips and says, “Well if you think that was surprising, you're in for a treat!”

She drops the mic with a clang and grabs my chin. Her touch sends tingles up my arm. I should fix my previous statement. It just got better! Then comes something I should have anticipated.

She kisses me.

Right there in the middle of a full bar. Everything seems to stop. Her lips feel so soft and I just melt. Pansy wraps her arms around my lower back. My arms are tapped between my chest and hers. She pulls me closer and I shiver. 

We pull apart and the crowd cheers. But I am barely paying attention; I’m still a little breathless.

Luckily Pansy has a bit more experience with crowds of people. She just waves her hand at them. Then grabs my wrist and pulls me out of the back door into an empty alleyway.

I’m still trembling when we’re finally alone. But I can’t seem to talk. It’s like my throat is clogged.

Pansy looks nervous as she stares into my eyes and chews on her thumbnail. It's the cutest fucking thing I’ve ever seen. “'Mione? Are-are you okay? I’m sorry I should have asked you first. I didn’t-”

I’m not even thinking by this point. I just throw my arms around her neck and slam our lips together.

She seems shocked at first, but almost immediately starts kissing back. I’m shorter than her by a couple of inches already, but now that she’s wearing high heels, I have to stand on the tips of my toes to reach. Her lips are so soft, and once again I melt into her arms.

Pansy shoves me into the wall of the club and I gasp. She has lust blown eyes, and all of the earlier hesitation was gone. With a smirk she leans over to whisper in my ear. “What? Do you like it a little rough Granger?”

I can only shiver as she traps me against the cold stone. She kisses me hard this time. There’s no time for that gentle shit. And before I know it she’s Apperates us both back to her flat. Right into her bedroom.

I would ask for a tour, except I'm a little preoccupied. I groan a little as she shoves me down on the bed. She fingers with the hem of my shirt, and smirks. My thighs start to tremble with anticipation and Pansy sees them. She lets out a little chuckle, “Merlin's tits your hot, ‘Mione.” She rips off my shirt. I groan as I feel cool air on my stomach.

She flips me over and climbs on top of my legs. She leans down to plant a kiss to the nape of my neck. Then she trails her cold hands up my back and unhooks the straps of my bra.

Then I feel her hand down there. And I gasp. I don’t know how far I want this to go. But I know Pansy won’t purposely try to make me uncomfortable.

… 

Hours later I’m curled up next to Pansy on her bed. She has her fingers in my hair, and my head is on her stomach. She runs her hand through my brunette locks. “I have an important question for you.”

I raise my head, “Yeah?” My voice sounds groggy. I see Pansy smile softly down at me. I’m just now realizing how beautiful her eyes are. They're blue. With a hint of green. She’s amazing. She really is. So I wrap my arms around her torso and squeeze her tightly.

Pansy buries her nose in my hair, “Will you be my girlfriend?”

I flip over so I can face her properly. And so that she can see the wide grin spreading over my face. “Oh Merlin yes!”

Pansy smiles softly and bends down to pull me into a sweet kiss. Not as intense as all of the other times but just as passionate. Damn.


End file.
